


[podfic] Down in the Valley (where nobody knows)

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Gluttony, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times Morgana got Elena in trouble, Elena always came back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Down in the Valley (where nobody knows)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Down in the Valley (where nobody knows)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271195) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 



> for ladiesbingo (alternate universe - historical). another fic i wanted to do something with for gluttony remix! i wanted to do something clever because the excellent sophinisba already podficced it and i love repods and i have all sorts of ideas for interesting things to do with them but, alas, that didn't happen.

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dd9oaotxi6feus4/down%20in%20the%20valley.mp3?dl=0)  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/down-in-valley-where-nobody-knows-0)  
mp3 / 9:57 / 9.6MB


End file.
